Omedetou
by Taki Yuu
Summary: .'Eu amo quando ela sorri. E particularmente, combina muito com o meu sorriso.' Fic de Natal e aniversário para Mayumii. 'alice nine. Nao's Pov'


"Eu amo quando ela sorri. E particularmente, combina muito com o meu sorriso."

Nao's POV

Eu me lembro muito bem do dia em que nos encontramos.

Estávamos há algumas horas do nosso próximo show, e antes disso iríamos realizar uma entrevista, com uma revista de Jrock que não me lembro o nome agora. Só sei que era muito famosa.

E lá estava ela. Nervosa como as outras pessoas, esperando a sua vez para perguntar. Na sua vez, foi uma graça. Ela acabou tropeçando em algumas palavras, mas eu respondi, sempre com um sorriso no rosto. E parece que ela havia gostado muito.

Depois tivemos o show, e foi um arraso. Shou, como sempre, fez fanservice para as fãs, principalmente com o Saga. Não que eu me importe, só acho que... Só acho que ele exagera um pouco _demais_.

Saindo do palco, fomos recepcionados pelos staffs e... ela estava lá. Chamei-a em particular, perguntando seu nome. Ela respondeu com muita vergonha, o que me fez achá-la mais kawaii.

Então, sua colega fotógrafa pediu uma foto. Eu aceitei e sem pensar muito, acabei abraçando a garota. Fiz uma pose e notei que ela arrepiou porque abracei-a de repente. Ri um pouco e sussurrei em seu ouvido para fazer uma pose comigo. Ela concordou e tiramos uma foto fazendo poses iguais.

Pedi para a fotógrafa mandar as fotos para mim quando ficassem prontas, e na minha opinião, ficaram muito lindas.

Não me canso de olhá-las. Principalmente porque ela está lá.

Os outros da banda ficam falando que eu fiquei gamado nela.

O que não é mentira.

Mas a única coisa que eu sei dela é o seu nome... E que trabalha em uma revista famosa. Só.

Resolvi então procurá-la. Saber mais sobre ela.

Amor à primeira vista parece tão bobo... Mas acabou de acontecer comigo. Eu acho que me apaixonei por ela só por causa de seu sorriso meigo.

Falando com uns colegas da revista, acabei descobrindo seu telefone.

Liguei para ela e consegui à muita custódia, marcar um encontro.

Precisava muito ver ela.

Okay, virei um bobo apaixonado.

No dia marcado, encontrei-a sentada em um banco da praça, ouvindo música em seu mp3. Sentei ao seu lado, assustando-a com isso.

Perguntei o que estava ouvindo e, para a minha surpresa, era jazz. E uma das minhas músicas preferidas (para quem não sabe, Nao surte jazz).

Fiquei super contente em encontrar alguém que gostasse de Jrock e também de jazz. Conversamos um pouco sobre as músicas e artistas preferidos de cada um, tanto de jazz quanto de Jrock. E tínhamos, pelo que eu notei, vários gostos em comum.

O que me deixou um pouco mais apaixonado por ela.

Chamei-a para comer ou beber alguma coisa, e insistindo muito, consegui convencê-la a tomar um café. Ela insistiu em pagar, mas eu, como bom cavalheiro, não deixei, passando a perna nela.

Rimos bastante a tarde toda e perguntei se poderíamos nos encontrar mais algumas vezes.

Ela corou, pelo que eu notei, e ficou falando que seria perda de tempo ficar com alguém como ela, até pediu desculpas por tomar meu tempo essa tarde. Neguei, claro, e pedi mais uma vez para sairmos juntos. Insisti tanto, que acabou cedendo. E eu sé pude cantar vitória.

Perguntei se ela queria ir em algum lugar em especial. Ela respondeu que iria cobrir um evento de jazz e disse que conseguiria um ingresso VIP para mim, se eu quisesse. Como o evento seria no próximo sábado, e eu não tinha nada até lá, aceitei, e ela, contente, disse que providenciaria amanhã mesmo o ingresso.

O tempo foi passando e foi escurecendo. Ela olhou no relógio. 18h48. Falou que deveria ir, e me daria o ingresso na PSC de manhã, na sala do alice nine. Concordei e, novamente como um bom cavalheiro, quis acompanhá-la até sua casa, ou pelo menos perto dela. Ela negou de um jeito muito meigo, mas falei que seria perigoso uma moça tão linda como ela ir sozinha esse horário para casa. Ela corou, falou que não era tão linda assim, e não precisava mesmo acompanhá-la até sua casa.

Insisti novamente, até cantar vitória pela segunda vez no dia. Ela é muito fácil de se convencer. Levei-a até seu apartamento, que não era muito longe, deixando-a na porta. Ela agradeceu pelo dia e por vir com ela até lá e antes de entrar, perguntou porque havia chamado-a para sair.

Respondi, com um sorriso no rosto, que achei-a muito linda e muito meiga, e queria muito trocar algumas palavras com ela. E não havia me arrependido de termos passado o dia juntos.

Ela enrubesceu e agradeceu, dando-me outro sorriso kawaii.

Despedi-me dela e fui até o elevador. Só depois que notei que o prédio era o mesmo do Kai e do Reita, do the GazettE. E também do Tora e seu irmão, se não me engano To-ya, do Charlotte. Seré que ela sabia? ... e seré que eu deveria visitar o Tora?

Pensei um pouco e achei melhor não, porque iria me encontrar com ele amanhã e não queria ir do 3º andar até o 14º andar.

Sim, sou preguiçoso.

No dia seguinte, Shou e Tora estavam na nossa sala. Alguns minutos depois ela chegou e me entregou o ingresso. E Shou, ao vê-la fez uma brincadeira um pouco de mal gosto... pra ela.

"Ih, Nao, já tá pegando as editoras, é?"

Ela, por um instante, pareceu chocada. Antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, já fui respondendo para o vocalista.

"E você não faz nada com qualquer fangirl por aí, né?"

"Quê--?!"

"Discutimos depois, Shou. Estou ocupado agora"

Fechei a porta atrás de mim e virei-me para ela.

"Olha, o que o Shou disse agora não é verdade..." Ela estava com uma expressão muito triste em seu rosto. E sem pensar muito, acabei abraçando-a. "... Me desculpe, okay? Nunca quis fazê-la passar por isso"

Ela acabou derramando algumas lágrimas, mas não negou o abraço. Acariciei suas costas, esperando se acalmar.

"Sabe, Yu-chan..." Este é um apelido que eu dei para ela, por causa de seu nome. "Eu nunca tentaria nada com ninguém se ela não quisesse. Primeiro, iria conhecê-la melhor para depois, bem..."

"Nao-san, está tudo bem, eu já entendi..." Parou de chorar, olhando-me nos olhos.

"Eu só quero que você entenda que eu não estou usando-a para nada. Eu quero a sua amizade, Yu-chan..." Com uma mão, limpei uma lágrima que caiu de seu rosto. "E quero sair com você para vários lugares e pra eventos de jazz."

Ela riu com minha resposta, parando de chorar e me mostrando seu sorriso.

"Podemos sair para vários eventos sim, Nao-san... Mas quero que você não me use para satisfazer a si mesmo, tudo bem?"

"Prometido." Nunca que eu iria usá-la para motivos totalmente pessoais. Ainda mais para me satisfazer em alguma coisa.

"Então... até sábado. Às 17 horas na entrada, okay?"

"Hai." Acenei para ela e um pouco melhor, saiu do prédio da PSC.

Agora... o problema seria Shou. Não quero nem ver a cara dele depois do que acabou de falar pra Yu-chan...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Depois do evento, nós começamos a sair mais vezes. Seja pra passear no parque, para ir à shows... Qualquer lugar.

E eu notei que, com o passar do tempo, eu realmente estava caindo de amores por ela.

Toda semana eu tentava pelo menos uma vez encontrá-la. Ver seu rosto, seu sorriso, afundá-la em meus braços, sentir seu cheiro...

Okay, comecei a notar em coisas desnecessárias.

Estávamos no mês de dezembro, e o Natal estava aí. Perguntei se ela iria comemorar a data com alguém, viajar, fazer algo.

Ela disse que chamou uns amigos pra casa e que eu também estava convidado. Aceitei na hora, mas não foi somente porque iria passar o Natal com ela. No dia seguinte, era seu aniversário.

Descobri isso com alguns colegas de seu trabalho. Em segredo, claro.

Iria fazer uma pequena surpresa pra ela... E faltavam 18 dias...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Natal. Yay.

19 horas. Horário que eu devo estar na casa de Yu-chan.

E agora são 18 horas e 59 minutos. Como um bom japonês, toquei sua campainha exatamente às 19 horas. Pelo menos é o que o meu relógio está marcando.

Ela atendeu a porta e... estava muito linda. Uma calça preta com uma camisa vermelha que combinava muito com a cor de sua pele. Usava também um colar de estrela com detalhes brilhantes que eu havia dado para ela porque eu achava que combinava com seus olhos. Entrei e dei um beijo em sua bochecha, desejando um básico "Feliz Natal". Coloquei em sua mão um pequeno embrulho, com um brinco de estrela de cristal, para combinar com seu colar.

Ela demonstrou muita felicidade, e já foi colocando o acessório. E ficou muito lindo, já que o brinco refletia a luz e brilhava, fazendo Yu-chan parecer uma estrela de verdade.

"Arigatou, Nao-san. Este é para você." E me deu um pequeno embrulho também, com um colar com a letra 'N'.

Achei muito fofo da parte dela e agradeci, colocando o colar logo em seguida, mas com um pouco de dificuldade. Vendo que eu estava um pouco em "apuros", ela veio me ajudar, colocando o colar por mim.

Olhei a letra 'N' novamente, e sorri, vendo-a sorrir também e receber os próximos convidados.

E para minha grande surpresa, os outros convidados dela eram o To-ya, Kai, Uruha, Miyavi, Tora e outras pessoas. Ela chamou também aquela amiga fotógrafa, que pegou vários fanservices. Vai saber o que ela vai fazer com as fotos.

O apartamento dela era enorme por dentro. Tinham várias capas da sua revista emolduradas e penduradas na parede, alguns vasos com flores, livros, fotos pela parede... e tinha a nossa foto; aquela que eu a abracei depois do show.

Um sorriso escapou de meus lábios, e senti um grande bobo feliz depois dessa.

Depois de cearmos todos juntos, fizemos um pequeno concurso de karaokê. Fomos todos humilhados por Miyavi e com suas músicas, mas eu me senti mais humilhado quando competi com Yu-chan. Ela tem uma voz maravilhosa. Tanto que nem consegui continuar a música, porque fiquei ouvindo-a cantar. Depois dessa, recebeu vários aplausos e timidamente sentou-se em seu lugar no sofá, agradecendo.

Que fofa.

Será que eu vou mesmo conseguir dar meu outro presente à ela?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Yu-chan tem um terraço_ enorme_. Deve ser gostoso deitar no chão, dormir e ficar curtindo o sol em dias ensolarados.

Ela me puxou para o lado de fora, talvez querendo sair do barulho que seus convidados estavam causando. Ou não.

De qualquer forma, eu estava um pouco contente em ficar a sós com ela... E a noite estava gostosa. Uma brisa bateu de leve em meu rosto, fazendo-me soltar um pequeno suspiro.

23 horas e 54 minutos. Acho que já podia começar.

"Sabe..." chamei a sua atenção, puxei-a delicadamente pela mão e nos encostamos no murinho. "Já faz um tempo que eu queria dizer uma coisa pra você." Estava olhando para as luzes da cidade.

"O que, Nao-san?" Virei meu rosto para olhá-la. Seus olhos estavam muito brilhantes. O que realmente lembrava uma estrela.

"Eu... eu gosto muito de você. Mas não somente como amiga..." Suspirei. É agora ou nunca. "Quer ser minha namorada...?" Toquei seu rosto, acariciando sua pele lisa e macia.

Ela corou, recuando um pouco para trás, quase tropeçando em alguma coisa que tinha no chão. Automaticamente, enlacei sua cintura com um braço, puxando-a mais para perto de mim.

E depois, ergui de leve seu rosto, mostrando-me uma face um pouco vermelha. Ri um pouco da situação e sussurrei em seu ouvindo.

"Meu outro presente de Natal..." Beijei seu rosto, devagar. "... E o de aniversário." Lentamente, juntei nossos lábios, dando um beijo que dificilmente sairia de minhas lembranças. Acaririaca suas bochechas - agora mais vermelhas - e separei nossas bocas, devagar. E notei que eu estava sorrindo feito um bobo pelo riso que ela deu ao olhar meu rosto.

"Nao-san... eu quero sim"

Abracei-a em meu peito, forte, sussurrando mais uma vez em seu ouvido.

E era exatamente 0h00.

"Feliz aniversário, Yumi. Te amo."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Yay, fic de aniverário para Yumi nee-san. XD  
Porque hoje é o dia e ela ama alice nine., e também o Nao, por isso esta fic pra você.  
Açúcar, muuuuito açúcar, mas fiz com muito carinho. ;.;  
Espero que tenha gostado. -  
E omedetou, nee-san! -

Reviews, onegai. 8D


End file.
